Nine Easy Steps
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: Prequel to Parenthood. Join Nagisa and Kayano through Kayano's first pregnancy.


**Here have some fluff. While we're all stuck in limbo.**

* * *

Nagisa had, had a hard day of work at his teaching position. Now he was on his way home, where his beautiful wife waited to greet him. The thought brought a smile to Nagisa's face. She had been sick earlier this week and even today, so she went to the doctor's to see what was wrong. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious. Still that gave Nagisa an even bigger incentive to rush home. As he drove home, Nagisa had no idea that this day would forever change his life.

Akari Shiota, formally known as Akari Yukimura and even using the aliases Haruna Mase and Kayano Kaede was sitting in the dining room anxiously waiting for her husband to come home. She had been throwing up and feeling nauseous during the last few days. Chucking it up to a bad stomach virus or even food poisoning Akari had set an appointment with her doctor earlier that morning. Akari remembered the visit quite vividly. She doubts that she'd ever be able to forget it.

Akari sat in the doctor's office waiting for her to tell her what was wrong with her. She was anxious, this should have just been an easy process, get told what was wrong and then order her prescriptions and get better by the end of the week. Of course this wasn't an easy process, she was bombarded by a series of questions. The doctor even asked about her sex life. Akari blushed a bit. She and Nagisa had definitely had a night of passion or two within the last month. Akari was biting her fingers in anticipation. The door suddenly opened causing Akari to sit up straight. The doctor came in with a smile on her face, "Congratulations Mrs. Shiota, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant," Akari parroted as if she didn't quite hear that correctly.

"Yes, pregnant," The doctor reassured her.

"Oh," Akari lamely replied.

"You're about four weeks into your pregnancy. We'll have to schedule more appointments to monitor the health of you and your baby. Don't worry we'll be able to assist you during the pregnancy."

"Thank you," Akari replied, no hint of emotion in her voice. After a few more minutes of waiting Akari left for home.

Akari was still unsure of what to expect. She had so many questions racing through her mind. Was she ready to be a mother? What would Nagisa say? Could they even afford to take care of a child? Would they be good parents? Her mind was plagued with thoughts.

She was stirred out of her reverie when she heard the door open and a familiar voice shout, "I'm home," Akari went to greet her husband.

"Welcome home," Akari took Nagisa's coat and kissed his cheek, "How was your day?"

"Long, but the thought of my beautiful wife kept me going," Nagisa smiled at her, "So how was the doctor's."

"About that," Akari fidgeted nervously.

"Is everything alright," Nagisa asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Let's have a seat on the couch," Akari instructed.

"Alright," Nagisa raised his brow. They went to the couch and sat curled up next to each other. Akari just needed to tell Nagisa that she was pregnant. Easy right? Not at all. She would take having to fight twenty false god of death's over her current predicament. Akari cleared her throat and tried to speak.

"Nagisa."

"Yes, Akari?"

"You like kids right?"

"Yeah, I do work with them on almost a daily basis after all."

"How would you like another one," Akari tried hinting at her pregnancy.

"Another one," Nagisa scratched the back of his head, "I don't think I follow Akari."

"I mean like one we'd have to care for," Akari tried explaining.

"Are we babysitting tonight," It took all of Akari's willpower not to strangle her husband. She reminded herself that he was her husband and soon to be father of their child.

"No, Nagisa I mean like a child we'd have to care for long term."

"I don't think I follow Akari," Akari sighed to herself, Nagisa was making things difficult.

"Nagisa, do you remember what happened about a month ago? Specifically between us."

"Well there was that fight we had."

"What happened after the fight?"

"Well we, you know 'made-up'," Nagisa placed emphasis on the last phrase. The two blushed silently. Nagisa thought back to why Akari would ask about an event that occurred only a month ago. He racked his head trying to figure out what Akari was trying to tell him. Then the pieces all started coming together. She had gone to the doctor's today. It all made sense now. The questions concerning children, the visit to the doctor's, their night of passion. Like a detective who had identified the culprit behind the crime Nagisa realized what Akari was trying to tell him, "Akari are you pregnant?"

"Y-yes," Akari looked down unsure of everything.

"That's great," Nagisa smiled.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset," Nagisa tilted his head to the side.

"It's just, what if we're not ready to be parents Nagisa? What if something bad happens? What if we can't make them happy? What if," Her tirade was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She squeaked in surprise but soon found herself melting into the kiss, "Nagisa."

"Everything will be alright," Nagisa smiled.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have each other. No matter what Akari we'll have each other to get through this. I'll always be by your side. I promise. Besides I'd say kids love us in general," Nagisa grinned at his wife.

"Nagisa," Akari started tearing up. Nagisa always had a way of making Akari feel like she could take on anything. She was still nervous, but with Nagisa by her side she knew she could get through this. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his chests, "thank you."

Nagisa didn't say anything. He smiled as the two of them just sat on the couch. Neither knew what the next nine months would bring and neither could have expected that one little girl would change their lives so much.


End file.
